1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chair apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chair apparatus wherein the same is slidably mounted between spaced support tables within an ambulance vehicle to provide ease of positioning of the chair between the legs for attending individuals on each support table in medical need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat apparatus of various types is provided in the prior art to accommodate specialized situations. In ambulance vehicles, an attendant is required within the ambulance to attend a single or plurality of patients mounted upon spaced support tables. Positioning and accommodation of the patients is at times awkward due to the limited space therewithin. The instant organization permits an individual to be strapped within a safety chair apparatus, the safety chair apparatus positionable within parallel tracks permitting accommodation of the individuals. Prior art seat type structure for use in vehicles is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,228 to Nemoto wherein a vehicle seat includes removable arm portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,064 to Seura sets forth a vehicular rear seat arranged to permit reclining of the rear cushion relative to the seat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,201 to Wahlmann, et al. sets forth a rear seat for use in a motor vehicle permitting pivotment of the rear seat relative to an underlying track structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,091 to Webster and U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,412 to Terada are further examples of seats for use in motor vehicles permitting angular positioning of the seat relative to a support base.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety chair apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating an attendant in a secure and safe manner relative to spaced support tables within an ambulance vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.